Hair
by trufflebutter7
Summary: (Spoilers for SMRPG and PiT) She was intrigued by his features, especially that snow white hair of his. After one question, Elder Princess Shroob finds out she likes more about Smithy than just his hair. Romance one-shot (Rated T for language and kissing)


Author's note:

Hello, trufflebutter7 here! It is a very happy day today because I am posting this fic. EPS and Smithy make an adorable couple and I couldn't wait to make a fic of them. This is shorter because this is a one-shot, but I hope yall like this!

(This is my first romance one-shot, so feedback and tips are appreciated!)

* * *

After working with someone in close quarters for long enough, one begins to notice more about the other.

Smithy and Elder Princess Shroob had been allies for a few months. Their alliance started with a declaration of ceasefire, which happened after they had tried to kill each other over some nonsense planet in the Battlerock Galaxy. That day, the two warmongering leaders eased their hands forward into an awkward grip. Smithy took her claw into his gloved hand first as if he was trying signal his dominance to her. The princess knew what he was up to and growled at him. She responded with wrapping her pincher around his fingers and squeezing them. No benevolent diplomacy was exchanged that day.

Since then, their relationship began to make progress. It grew from no eye contact and constant shouting matches to Smithy giving her casual, friendly touches while Elder Princess Shroob found him more tolerable.

Actually, saying that Elder Princess Shroob found him tolerable was an understatement. She was _intrigued_ by him.

She couldn't believe she was taking the time to watch and observe Smithy. She was purposely spending more time with the mechanical monstrosity just to do so. Some part of her wanted to know more about him, she thought as she glanced over at him. He was fiddling with his hammer while looking over maps.

She watched his fingers, as they twiddled over the handle of his hammer and his bright red eyes as they wandered over the galaxy map. Then, she began eyeing his hair, moustache and beard. She admired how perfectly they were trimmed and kept for someone worked in a factory all day. It was a lovely white color and it fit him well.

Elder Princess Shroob leaned closer to Smithy and tried to lower her voice, "SMITHY." she began.

Smithy brought his head up, turning to look at his ally. His red eyes met Elder Princess Shroob's and she was caught off guard. She wasn't expecting for him to respond so quickly,

"I HAVE A QUES-QUESTION FOR YOU." She cursed herself for the stuttering.

Smithy flashed a grin, settling his hammer down against the table while not breaking the eye contact between them. Leaning in towards her, he mumbled in a deeper tone, "You do, darling?"

"WELL, I…" Elder Princess Shroob fell silent for a moment, should she really ask Smithy such a stupid, lowly question? Maybe, he wouldn't respond the way she wanted and she'd just end up embarrassing herself.

"You can look at me, you know?"

"IT'S NOTHING! FORGET ABOUT IT." Elder Princess Shroob shouted, and she stood straight over him. She saw his grin fade as she turned her back to him. Loudly stomping out of the command room, Elder Princess Shroob wanted to get out of this awkward situation she got herself into.

"CARRY ON, SMITHY. COME FIND ME ONCE YOU-." While Elder Princess Shroob had her back turned, she failed to notice Smithy move to catch her by the wrist. His hand closed tightly around her, those gloved fingers dug into her plum skin and halted her movement. She was in shock, no one had possessed the strength to ever completely stop her before.

Elder Princess Shroob screeched, whipping her head around to find Smithy tugging at her arm, "LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!" She struggled under his grip and shook her arm furiously in an attempt to break free from his iron grip.

"Princess."

"WHAT?!"

Once Elder Princess Shroob quit flailing, Smithy took the opportunity to yank her back. Her breath felt as if it had left her, as it happened all too quickly. Elder Princess Shroob stumbled back into Smithy's personal space and her face noticeably darkened, "Tell me." He demanded, once again in that deepened voice of his, "Why get so flustered over a question, darling?"

"IT'S STUPID!" She shrieked out.

Once his grip loosened up, Elder Princess Shroob had no problem yanking her wrist away from him. They stood there with their heavy breathing being the most audible sounds in the command room. Elder Princess Shroob gritted her teeth, she knew he wouldn't leave her the hell alone unless she asked him. "FINE!"

"Well?"

To calm her quickening breaths, Elder Princess Shroob sighed heavily, "MAY I...TOUCH YOUR HAIR?" When another silence came upon them, she watched Smithy's eyes squint, as if he was trying to process what he just heard.

"IT JUST LOOKS SO...SOFT...AND I JUST WANT TO SEE WHAT IT FEELS LIKE."

Then came his laughter, and it made her stomach turn with disgust. Elder Princess Shroob clenched her pinchers tightly, and her entire face grew to a deepened violet. She was blushing just as horribly as a damn schoolgirl.

Elder Princess Shroob wasn't sure what to do, except just get her frustration out by barking in Smithy's face, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING, YOU BASTARD?! YOU WERE THE IMBECILE WHO WANTED ME TO SAY IT!"

"You're adorable, darling." He was surprised when Elder Princess Shroob didn't try and slash at his face for calling her adorable. Seeing this as a good sign, Smithy turned his head. He brought his hand up to take his golden crown off and place it on the table. He ran a few fingers through his silky white locks, "You never asked for permission before-"

"I JUST WANT TO FEEL YOUR HAIR, DAMMIT." Elder Princess Shroob cut him off quickly. She just wanted to get to it rather than talk more about the peculiarity of her question.

"Go on, my dear," Smithy leaned his head down and let his curled hair bob around in front of her, "I am flattered."

Slowly, Elder Princess Shroob raised her arm and unclenched her pinchers. She placed it on the top of his head before letting it trace a few strands and come down. Just as she began touching his hair, Elder Princess Shroob began to calm down. Her blush didn't fade, but her claws relaxed, now intertwined with the strands. Smithy's hair was as soft as she thought as it would be.

Smithy smiled, feeling her comb her pinchers through his hair. She was being surprisingly gentle, "How do you like it?"

"IT'S NICE…" Elder Princess Shroob remarked, although she was not looking for a conversation.

"You can be a little more specific."

She grimaced, "DOES IT MATTER?" She just wanted to focus on his hair and that was it, was that so hard for him to understand?

"I'd like to hear what you think, dear."

Elder Princess Shroob said, "WELL, IT'S NICER THAN A TOAD'S OR A...HUMAN'S." she made an animalistic growl when she muttered the word human.

"None of them can come close to me anyway." Smithy remarked, and the feeling of her combing down his hair with her pincher actually began to feel quite pleasant. "Anything else?"

Elder Princess Shroob rolled her eyes, what was it that he was trying to get at? She ignored him, continuing to slide her pincher down his hair and back again. She took one of the strands and began twirling it over her pincher.

"You like the texture, the way it feels?" Smithy began, letting his hand go down to trace Elder Princess Shroob's dangling forearm. He was barely touching her, he just let his fingers ghost her skin, "Its volume, composition? Come on, princess, give me something to think about-"

She spat, trying to avoid the caressing up and down her arm and his teasing voice, "STOP TALKING."

"Come on, darling…"

"AND QUIT CALLING ME DARLING!" Elder Princess Shroob screeched and she ripped her pincher out of Smithy's hair. Her sharp claws had scraped the side of his head when she pulled away, causing him to wince in pain.

He took his hand from her arm to rub the spot where Elder Princess Shroob slashed him. Smithy quickly regained his charm while still tending to his head, "You never told me that before, princess."

"I DON'T LIKE IT ANYMORE!"

Smithy decided to tease her, "You said you liked it."

Without even thinking about what she was going to say, Elder Princess Shroob roared at him, "BUT I LIKE YOU!"

…

Elder Princess Shroob cracked open her eye slowly as the command room fell silent once again. In a heartbeat, she realized what she said and she gasped. She was tongue tied, never before in her life had she felt this. Elder Princess Shroob backed away from Smithy, covering her mouth as he stared at her.

"Princess." Smithy tried to grab her arm. He wanted to bring her back over to him, but Elder Princess Shroob pushed him away before he could get a hold of her.

He repeated, "Princess!" and his metal body knocked back against the map table. The legs shook and his hammer fell to the ground behind him.

Smithy watched Elder Princess Shroob flee the command room with her mouth still covered and her face darker than he had ever seen it.

* * *

The guardian at the foot of the Mothership began leading him towards the princess' room. Smithy convinced the minion to let him in easily. He was a close ally of hers and a man of power after all. He wasn't some lunatic trying to meet a princess in her private quarters. He inspected the bright white, green and purple walls of the giant ship as he was lead down hallway after hallway by the guardian.

Smithy soon arrived at Elder Princess Shroob's room, secluded deep in the bowels of the mothership. He took a breath, behind those menacing double doors was _her_. Smithy was the closest he's been to Elder Princess Shroob in days.

The guardian stopped him and walked over to the two other guardians standing at either side of the double doors. They began chatting with each other in a language Smithy couldn't understand. He huffed as he waited for a minute, letting his thoughts wander before the guardian waved him over.

Below him, the guardian gave him a signal with its pincher and said something in that same language. Smithy ignored it, all he wanted was to see her, even if it was for a second.

The doors opened just a little to allow Smithy inside before they closed instantly behind him. He sighed, at least he was going to get some privacy without any of her minions watching their every move.

The room was spacious with tons of amenities, it even smelled nice and the air was very fresh. Smithy made his way around a small corner and found the bedroom. He stopped at the entrance of the bedroom. Sprawled out on her large bed, was her, sleeping softly. She was also still in her formal, bright magenta pink gown.

Her eyes bolted open, immediately feeling a presence near her. Elder Princess Shroob looked around the room, only to find Smithy standing at the corner of the room. The princess shrieked and she sat up on the bed and went over to the opposite edge. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"

Smithy shrugged, letting himself into the secluded, dimly lit bedroom. "The guardian at the front door let me in."

Elder Princess Shroob cursed, "DAMMIT!" she crossed her arms around her chest and brought her knees up from under her dress. "I SHOULD'VE WARNED THEM YOU MIGHT BE COMING..." Elder Princess Shroob's heart quickened and her eyes locked on Smithy he made his way towards her.

"WHAT KIND OF LIE DID YOU TELL THEM TO LET YOU IN?"

Smithy grinned, moving around to the corner of the bed she was on, "All I said was that you privately requested me to meet you in your room to discuss a few plans." He held back a chickled when Elder Princess Shroob's face went a deep violet.

She shifted back onto the pillows, "IDIOT!" She shouted, "DOES THAT HAVE TO SOUND ANY WORSE?!"

"My dear," From under his bright red cape, Smithy took out a large bouquet of flowers, "This is for the woman of my dreams."

"SMITHY...YOU…" Elder Princess Shroob stared at the large array of flowers before her. It was filled with deep red roses, pink lilies, carnations, peonies and little white daisies. The flowers smelled so fresh, and all of them were blossomed and ripe. No one had ever thought to bring her flowers as a romantic gesture in her life. It made her heart skip a beat, she was so surprised.

"...I…WHAT I SAID LAST WEEK…DO YOU..." With trembling pinchers, Elder Princess Shroob took the bouquet from Smithy's hands and sat it on her lap. This was so unreal, being alone with a man who had just given her flowers. Elder Princess Shroob thought this was a dream, peering down at the bouquet with widened eyes, but Smithy's voice remained her it wasn't.

"I always knew you liked me." From over the flowers, Smithy reached out his hand and touched Elder Princess Shroob's face. It enticed her to look back at him. He cupped her chin with his hand, and brought her closer, "I just wanted to hear you say it."

Elder Princess Shroob leaned into his touch and bit her lip. There really wasn't any point in hiding it anymore, "SMITHY, I REALLY, REALLY LIKE YOU." The pincher that wasn't holding the bouquet shifted down to the lower half of Smithy's metal body.

"I love you." Smithy responded immediately and wrapped a hand around Elder Princess Shroob waist. When he pulled her body towards his, Smithy heard her breath hitch. Oh Stars, it sounded so sensual and beautiful to him. Her chest was pressed hard against his, to a point where he could feel her racing heartbeat.

"You're beautiful, darling." Smithy commented, rubbing her back and tracing down her spine, "I want all of you."

Finding Smithy's red eyes deepen in color to a dark crimson, Elder Princess Shroob laughed. She twirled her foot with one of his, "YOU ALREADY HAVE IT."

Smithy grunted, "That sounds so much hotter in person."

Elder Princess Shroob knew what he wanted when he leaned closer to her face. She closed her eyes once their lips connected in a brutal clash. It turned rough and unforgiving quickly. Drool already started falling from their chins, resulting from their messy collision.

Elder Princess Shroob glided her tongue across his suggestively. She wasn't too aggressive with it, but it was enough to make Smithy return the gesture and pull a small moan from her lips, "...SMITHY…"

Smithy felt Elder Princess Shroob's body tremble in his arms, dragging his fangs along her lips. He chuckled at her, his voice dripping with passion, "Darling…" He began with a raspy breath, but Elder Princess Shroob silenced him when she yanked him back into another rough kiss. Damn, this woman had stamina, he noted when she moved her arm to around his back. His thoughts were broken once Elder Princess Shroob took a hold of his cape tugged it, "How was _that_ for our first kiss?"

"KISS ME HARDER, SMITHY." Elder Princess Shroob rasped.

That bold request along with the way she phrased it made his chest tighten. "Are you sure, love?" Smithy asked, even though he already knew the answer to that.

"YES." There was no hesitation in her voice.

His wild smile sent a shiver through her body. Before she could get to her next breath, Smithy took Elder Princess Shroob by her broad shoulders and slammed her down on to the bed. He crawled on top of her and moved his arms from her shoulders to around her body. Smithy's lips immediately went for the princess' jawline. He traced it from under her neck with wet kisses. "...My beautiful darling..."

Her eyes bulged and when Smithy's body smothered hers. As Elder Princess Shroob went to curl her arms around him, the bouquet rolled out of her pincher and fell to the floor below. She let a few gasps escape her as Smithy sucked and bit at the sensitive skin all over her jaw and upper neck. Elder Princess Shroob was sure she wake up to notice a few hickies, but good thing the black spiked collar of her dress covered her neck.

"SMITHY..." Elder Princess Shroob moaned and thrusted her head back on the sheets. Her voice raised when Smithy pushed his fangs at a sensitive spot right under her earring, "SMITHY!"

"Damn me to the Underwhere, dear, you're so…" Smithy brought his lips back towards hers. He took hold of her chin, forcing her head back up towards him, " _perfect._ "

Once Smithy collided his lips with Elder Princess Shroob's again, she let out a pleasured sigh into his mouth. Taking this as a sign to keep going, Smithy curled his free hand around Elder Princess Shroob's waist and messaged the small of her back. Reacting to the pleasing touch, she arched closer to him and their kiss deeped just as he planned.

She moved her arms upwards and her pinchers found Smithy's hair. She curled her claws into his locks, enjoying the feeling of those silky strands coiling all around her. Using that grip in his hair, Elder Princess Shroob turned his head and she drove her tongue into his mouth.

They kissed up until their heads went light. The two villainous leaders broke away from each other with only a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths together.

After Elder Princess Shroob collected her panting breaths, she murmured, "SMITHY." She then sat up and wrapped her arms back around him, "I LOVE YOU."

Smithy brought his hand around to the back of her head and pulled her into his chest, "I love you too, darling.."

Just then, they both bolted up when they heard a banging on the door followed by a loud, incoherent shout from outside. The voice spoke something Smithy couldn't comprehend and Elder Princess Shroob rolled her eyes.

"Is that?"

"YES." Elder Princess Shroob broke away from Smithy for a moment to yell back at the voice. She spoke in the same language it did.

"The guardian...he wants me out?"

Elder Princess Shroob's face dropped, looking at Smithy with disappointed eyes, "YOU BETTER GO." She mumbled with a frown, guiding Smithy off her bed.

"Right." Smithy nodded, but he turned back to her with softened eyes to give her a look of utter adoration, "I'll see you soon, my love." He took Elder Princess Shroob's pincher into his hand and brought it to his lips.

"YOU TOO." She found him smiling up at her flushed face as he drew his lips and hand away from her pincher. He left from her bedroom with a wave.

Elder Princess Shroob's heart ached as she heard the doors to her private quarters shut. For the love of the Stars, she would do anything for a few more seconds with him, looking into his eyes, wrapping her arms around him and intertwining her mouth with his. She reached down and picked up the bouquet off the floor, hoping with all her heart that more would be coming soon.

* * *

Author's Note:

Writing the ending to this was fun to say the least, but I hope you liked this short fic and the pairing (I certainly do). They might slightly be OOC, but I tried to keep them as close to their canon personalities as I could. I had a lot of feels as I wrote this. Feel free to give feedback, and thanks for reading!

Also, Chapter 3 to Kisses and Waves will be up soon!


End file.
